


Talk Dirty to Me

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Consensual, Infidelity, M/M, Older Sam, Top Sam, Virgin Castiel, Younger Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I always liked it when you’d spend the night at our house instead of Dean going to yours,” Sam growls, and his tongue meets Cas’ neck.<br/>“You’re not drunk, are you?”<br/>“Not on anything alcoholic. Tell me if you want to stop, Cas, all you have to do is call uncle and I’ll leave.”<br/>“<em>Don’t</em>,” Cas bites out, and then their lips are meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Come on, it’s just a little frat party, a taste of next year and college life.”

“I told you, Dean, I’m not going. All you’re going to do is drink and I want to stay home.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Dean says, and kisses Cas’ neck. “We can make out on the couch and make everyone jealous.

Castiel shivers and gives one last huff of breath to show his mock frustration.

“Fine, but I don’t have to like it.”

“Atta-boy! The car’s all warmed up, let’s get goin’.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Ah, but I’m your idiot,” Dean says, and kisses him on the lips one last time before they’re jogging out of the living room into the garage, and then into the car.

“Hey! Are you two going out?” Sam calls, and Castiel gets into the passenger side of the car before Dean’s brother can claim it.

Sam is older than them by a few good years. Whereas Cas is seventeen, Sam is twenty-four and all sorts of gorgeous, foreign, college boy Cas isn’t ready to even look at let alone talk to.

“Can I tag along, or is that ruining your reputation?” He teases, and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Fine, but stay as far away from me as you can.”

Sam climbs into the back with long limbs that slam into the back of Cas’ seat, but then he stops thinking about that, and moves with the car as Dean pulls down the hill to get to the party half a city away. The car ride is long, and by the time they get there, Cas needs to use the bathroom, so right from the get-go, all of them are split up.

Inside it’s a mess of sweaty, drunk, grinding bodies, and several times he gets pulled off to the side and felt up, but he makes it to the bathroom in the back in time to relieve himself.

Outside of the bathroom, it’s loud. The music pounds and makes his chest hurt, and his shirt dampens the more people jump, red solo cups sloshing liquid onto him when he passes them by to get back to Dean.

But what he sees isn’t what he wants to. What he wants to see is his boyfriend nursing a beer chatting with friends, laughing loudly. Castiel wants Dean to wave him over so they can kiss sloppily in front of everyone there.

But Dean Winchester, the bastard, is kissing _Lisa Braeden_ of all people. Castiel feels the pain spread from his chest outwards, and tears well up in his eyes to spill over.

“Cas!” He hears as he runs from the building, but the music doesn’t stop. However, it feels like his heart may have. “Cas!” He hears again, and he whips around.

“What the hell do you want, Sam? To make an even bigger fool out of me?” He asks, and shoves at Sam’s shoulders. Dean’s older brother holds his hands up and doesn’t move any closer.

“I know my brother can be sort of a dick,” Castiel scoffs and hides his tear stained face beneath his own shirt collar, “but I’m not. Dean has the car, but I know how to hot-wire it and I could drive you home if you want. I didn't want to have you walk home alone, and --"

“I took his keys,” Castiel admits, and he throws them Sam’s way. He catches them mid-air, big goofy grin making his eyes shine.

“Really? Cool, I knew I liked you. We better go before he moves on to the next girl and realizes we took ‘em.”

That sends a pang through Castiel’s heart, but he ignores it in favor of following after the tall, lanky, floppy-haired, retreating Sam Winchester.

Dean’s impala drives differently under Sam’s less practiced hands, but he still manages to get Castiel home safely without too much damage to either end.

The porch light isn’t on, and the cars are all gone from the driveway. Castiel squirms.

“Sam,” he tries, “would you like to come in?”

Sam sighs and grips the wheel a little tighter for a moment, but then he’s pulling the key out of the ignition, and the tension seeps out of Castiel’s shoulders.

“Sure, as long as you have food, I’m all yours.”

Sam follows Castiel with his hands in the pockets of his low-hanging jeans, just the edge of his boxers peaking out above the waistband, but it’s enough to make Castiel’s hands shake, and to give him some trouble getting the key into the lock to his house.

When Sam’s big hands cup his hips he almost drops it entirely, but he manages to get the door open and flung to the side in time for it to slam right back closed, his body colliding with the wall Sam pins him against.

“You know I always liked it when you’d spend the night at our house instead of Dean going to yours,” Sam growls, and his tongue meets Cas’ neck.

“You’re not drunk, are you?”

“Not on anything alcoholic. Tell me if you want to stop, Cas, all you have to do is call uncle and I’ll leave.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Cas bites out, and then their lips are meeting. He jumps up so Sam can hold him against the wall, his ankles hooked around Sam’s waist.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Sam pants into his mouth, and Cas makes a pitiful, high-pitched noise in the back of his throat. “Thought you were lookin’ at me when I’d come home from a run. Dean isn’t good for you, Cas. I love him, but he’s not.”

“Want you, need you, Sam,” Castiel pants, and Sam moans.

“Yeah, where’s your bedroom?”

“Follow me.”

Castiel runs up the stairs, and Sam and him kiss every few steps, but manage to make it to Cas’ room without taking off too many clothes.

Cas is thrown unceremoniously onto his mattress, and he bounces up to meet Sam’s lips again. His cock jumps when Sam brushes his hands over exposed skin as his shirt hikes up his belly. A whine escapes past his lips.

“You done this before?” Sam asks while nipping at the dip between his collarbones.

“N-no, never.”

“I’ll go slow, take care of you. Promise.” Sam pulls a condom out of his wallet he grabs from the pants Castiel doesn’t remember him shucking, and his eyes widen. “Don’t worry, I’ll finger you open nice and wide for me, Cas, don’t you worry.”

Sam grabs a little packet of lube out along with it, and he squirts it onto his fingers, wiggling them back and forth for Castiel to see the slick of it catch the light.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Cas? I don’t want to push you into anything after what happened,” Sam says sincerely.

“I want this, please. Was always you."

Castiel all but tears off the shirt he’s wearing along with his pants, and finally his underwear.

Sam works to unlace Cas’ shoes, but he kicks them off and it adds to the steadily increasing pile of clothes across the room from them.

But then finally Cas is naked, and so is Sam. Beautifully stark naked. And he doesn't know what to do with himself, so he stares openly, gawking.

Sam has tan skin that seems to go on for miles, and Castiel traces his lips with his tongue so it doesn’t dart out to lap away the bead of sweat trailing down between Sam’s pecs.

Castiel spreads his legs slowly, and he can feel the atmosphere shift to slow and steady, to rough and heavy.

Sam kisses him like it’s the air he needs to breathe. The sting of Sam’s teeth pulling at the sensitive, already-bit-raw skin of his lip distracts from the initial shock of a finger pushing into his hole.

Then another, and Sam stretches him slowly despite the swift swipe of his tongue at Castiel’s jaw and down his exposed throat.

“Look so beautiful all flushed and hard for me,” Sam says, and Castiel shivers. “I’m gonna take you apart piece by piece, Cas, and then put you all back together when you come. I want you to come on my cock, baby.”

Sam’s fingers feel too big inside of him, like he’s pulling Cas apart from the inside out, and he can see what Sam means by putting him back together, because after this, boy is he going to need it. When he comes for the first time his mind goes blank and the shout from his mouth has to be muffled by Sam’s sweaty palm it’s so loud.

His eyes feel like they’re about to bug out of his head, but then they roll and he slumps into his mattress. What used to feel like a rock now feels like a cloud, and he spreads his legs wider to get Sam deeper.

“Need your c-cock,” Cas slurs, and Sam laughs.

“Okay, baby, I’m workin’ on gettin’ you ready for me.”

“I’m good, please, Sam, need you.”

Sam pulls his hand away from between Cas’ cheeks, and his hole flutters around nothing before Sam’s cock-head is nudging at his rim, pushing in against Castiel’s urge to push out, rolled-on condom slick with lube.

He does this until he bottoms out with a grunt, and tears stream down Cas’ face.

“Hey, you okay? Do you want to stop?” Cas shakes his head and leans into Sam's hands that are cupping his cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the drips.

“God, feels so good,” he moans, and rolls with the little hitch in Sam’s hips.

“Wait a minute, shit, Cas. Wait until you’re ready.”

“I am, come on.”

Sam breathes in deep and starts thrusting his hips, the rhythm picking up until the sound of skin slapping skin is louder than any noise either of them are making.

“O-oh, Sam, you’re in me, oh g-god.”

“Yeah, feel me? Feel my cock in you splitting you open? That feel good?”

It takes a few moments, but it does start to feel good after the initial burn subsides. Then Sam’s cock is brushing up against his prostate and it’s _heaven_.

It’s even better than when Cas masturbates, when he rarely has time to, and it’s better than when him and Dean grind until one of them comes. But this, this is so intimate and perfect and everything Cas was missing.

“I’m going to come,” Cas gasps, and Sam kisses him hard.

“Gonna come untouched on my cock, Cas? Wanna see it, wanna see your little cock twitch. I wanna see you come all over your belly, _Castiel_ ,” Sam rasps, and that does it.

Cas’ mind blanks. His jaw drops open, and his eyes widen as white streaks up his chest to settle between their writhing bodies, sticky and hot as he comes and comes.

Sam pulls out then to jack them both off, and he pulls the condom off so he can add to the pool of come on Cas with a long, drawn out groan.

Castiel arches into it, and it spills onto the sheets, creating a wet spot Sam helps him roll out of when they're wrung themselves dry.

Cas bounces up again when Sam drops down next to him, and he’s half expecting to be pushed away, but Sam pulls him in close despite the cooling jizz on his stomach.

“M’gross.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“No, m’not.”

“Yes, you are. I can go at this all night until you believe me,” Sam offers, and Cas turns in his arms to kiss him slowly.

“I think I’d like to take you up on that,” he says, and Sam grins against his mouth, claiming his lips again.

“No problem, Cas. No problem at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
